


The Guardians

by Empathy_Supremacist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Dark, Don't worry there is Fluff too, Dreams and Nightmares, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Friendship, Fusion of Rise of the Guardians (2012) and Guardians of Childhood Series, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Horror, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mind Games, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, but more to Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist
Summary: Lee Taeyong the Jack Frost and his Guardian comrades must race with time to defeat the Pitch Black, Jung Jaehyun, once and for all, before he twisted children's mind with his terrifying nightmares.orNCT OT18 Rise of the Guardians AU nobody asked for





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Fanfiction.net with the same title and account name Ajeng Hyakuya.
> 
> And English is not my first language. If there is any mistake in grammar or tense, I'm sorry.
> 
> Rise of the Guardians belong to DreamWorks Animation and The Guardians of Childhood belong to William Joyce

 

Have you ever heard the story of The Guardians of Childhood?

About Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Fairy Tooth, Sandman, and Jack Frost?

But have you heard this one story?

The story of being a fairy tale character is ...

_Not as easy as Cinderella put her foot into the glass slipper_

Where to protect children's dreams is ...

_Not as easy as Peter Pan flying with Tinkerbell fairy dust_

Where the bringer of terror that they face is ...

_Even far more cruel than Evil Queen, more cunning than Frollo, more sinister than Chernobog_

Where morality and purity of soul are tested

Where a simple wrong decision made, there will be endless darkness await

_Love and obsession_

_Friendship and betrayal_

_Compassion and hatred_

_Good and evil_

.

.

This is their story

.

.

.

**The Guardians**

.

.

Starring :

1\. Lee Taeyong as  _Jack Frost_

2\. Moon Taeil as  _Santa Claus_

     

3\. Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as  _Easter Bunny_

4\. Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as  _Fairy Tooth_

     

5\. Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as  _Sandman_

6\. Jung Jaehyun as ** _Pitch Black_**

7\. Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as  _Man in the Moon_

8\. Yuta Nakamoto as _Momotaro_

9\. Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as  _Fenghuang_

     

11. Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck 

     

12\. Huang Renjun 

     

12\. Lee Jeno 

     

13\. Zhong Chenle 

     

14\. Na Jaemin 

     

15\. Park Jisung

     

16\. Kim Jungwoo as _ **Zeus**_

     

17\. Qian Kun as _ **Kun-Peng**_

18\. Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei as _ **Nian**_

     

_and other K-Pop stars as guest_

.

.

.

_**Are you ready?** _

.

.

.


	2. Once Upon a Time

_Once upon a time in the Dark Age, there was a being. People called him Boogeyman. They_ _said that he was the embodiment of nightmare. Resulting at his other title : Nightmare King._

_He inflicted and fed on children's fear._

_The Dark Age was his greatest time._

_When his power was at the finest and strongest state, fully empowered by massive fear at that time._

_But then, Man in the Moon chose the Big Four (Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman) to replaced the Boogeyman's fear with wonder and light. Enlightened children's heart and gave them something that they never got in the Boogeyman's reign. Hope._

_With the raise of believe in the Big Four, parents finally had courage to told their children that Boogeyman was just a bad dream, not real._

_Slowly the Boogeyman's power weakened by the absent of fear._

_In the end, he was forced to retreat to the darkest place where he belong._

_Promised nothing but revenge in his return._

_When the Boogeyman would return?_

_Nobody knows._

.

.

.

If every person that born to the world can make a choice, surely Taeyong would have choose a normal life like an ordinary human. Have a warm family, go to school, have a lot friends, go to college, get a job, get married, have children, then wait peacefully for death to come in the old age.

Taeyong himself not sure what being he is actually.

Is he still worth to be called and calling himself a human?

There is no such human that can only be seen if they trusted by others.

There is no human whose skin as white as snow, hands as cold as ice blocks, and eyes bright gray. Even humans with albino abnormalities are still less 'unique' compared to him.

And don't forget the fact that he can control everything that related to the element of ice.

That is him.

Lee Taeyong.

The Jack Frost.

Who are still reluctant to accept the three destiny that imposed on him.

Become the Jack Frost.

Can't be seen by ordinary people.

Then the last one.

Eternity.

Taeyong don't know who should be blamed.

Fate? God?

He is not even sure that God exists.

Even if there is someone he can blame,

Who?

Hundreds of years Taeyong waiting for an answer. Waiting and tormented by the feeling of loneliness.

Until when?

...

"Come on, guys! You can do it!"

All kind of bears, from the adorable polar bear cub to the large adult black bear, in that magnificent room respond to their boss's cheer with their distinctive howls. Increasing the already crowded atmosphere of Santa Claus's factory place.

From the upper balcony, he—Taeil, smiled broadly at the atmosphere of Christmas which soon would approach earth in less than two months. As Santa Claus, Christmas has become the most important part of his life. The day where he dedicated all of his hard work.

The Santa Claus then remembers again about the development that he and his subordinates had reached until the early 11th month in the solar calendar.

The list of children have been selected whether they are behave well or bad. The production of gift boxes which were initially stable in low quantities, now intensified with a larger quantity towards the Christmas day. The deer have warmed up several times by going around from Norway to Spain.

Suddenly, a familiar cold air tickles the back of his neck. Taeil calmly turned around. "Finally you come ... " his sentence paused for a moment.

"Mr. Leader,"

"I'm not the leader of The Guardians, Taeil," the guest—Taeyong the Jack Frost, insisted with slight annoyance. "As the oldest, you should be the leader instead,"

Taeil smiled. "I'd rather be a member,"

Taeyong muttered low hum while rolling his eyes lazily. While the Santa Claus's thin smile widened into playful grin.

"Where are the others?"

Taeil's lip line loosened. "Oh, Doyoung had come here first. But he left again to pick up Ten. Mark is on the way," he explained briefly.

The two of them then looked away at the bears below who were still busy.

"Christmas is coming soon, right?"

"Yes,"

"You never seems excited like this before,"

Taeil's smile widened again. It seems wider than his grin just now. There is no words coming inside him except little humming voice.

But Taeyong knows. Christmas just the second thing that makes Moon Taeil so excited and happy.

Then what is the number one?

Of course being able to meet his sweet Easter Bunny.

Unbeknownst to Taeil, Taeyong's lips curved into little smile. Despite people's (that able to see him) thought about how his cold aura reflects to his personality, he is actually skilled at reading someone's facial expression.

Especially the face of people who are falling in love.

...

"Don't keep eating chocolate, Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul,"

No response.

"How come Tooth Fairy eating sweet things,"

Still no response, except munching noise. 

"What if you get a toothache?"

Another munching.

"There is no such history as the Tooth Fairy have a toothache,"

Silence.

"You should have give a good example to your little fairies, Ten. Dear Easter spirit!"

"Okay, okay!" Ten replied, finally opening up his voice, with a half-high intonation. Seemingly upset after get a lot lecture from Kim Dongyoung the Easter Bunny.

The man dressed in all green like Peter Pan put his snack in his private table. He then gets up from his lazy chair and approached his colleague who had already stood since a few minutes ago.

Doyoung sighs, impatient and distraught. "Come on, there is a meeting now, Ten. If we're too late, we will bother the others,"

"Yeah,"

"Ah, ah! We are going by underground tunnel," prevented Doyoung toward Ten who already floating in the air with his thin wings that began to flap.

"Huh ?! I don't want to! I'd rather fly than going through that damn tunnel," refused Ten.

"Geez, just obey me. It's faster, Ten," the Easter Bunny forced.

"I don't want, Doyoung!"

"We're in hurry, Ten!"

"Don't wanna!"

In the end, the Fairy Tooth surrender to being pulled by his friend into the magical, dark and humid tunnel made by the Easter Bunny.

Also the one that Ten hates, of course.

...

"And they lived happily ever after. The end,"

The little girl yawned. Feeling his mind slowly drift into the dream realm. "When I grow up, can I become a princess, too?"

"Oh, sure. You have to study hard and not being a lazy person. Prince only comes to diligent and smart women," the mother gently pulls the blanket to her chest. "But most importantly, you must have a good heart,"

"Okay,"

"Good night, sweetheart,"

"Night, mom,"

Some moments after the mother closes the door, the bedroom window opens quietly.

After making sure the mother does not return and the child is truly asleep, Mark sneaks through the big square object. He then directs his sparkling golden sand toward the child who began to enter the dreamland.

"Special Cinderella dream like the fairy tale that your mother just told. Have a sweet dreams~"

The Sandman closed the window door again. He then flew away with the sand that forming into a surfboard. Surfing across the waves of golden sand to one destination.

Santa Claus's place.

...

The atmosphere of the meeting changed quickly after all the participants sat in the comfortable seats that already provided.

"All of you know the reason for this meeting to be held, right?" Taeyong asked rhetorically, starting the meeting of the Guardians. He turned to the host who also stand beside him. "Taeil,"

The Santa Claus nodded. He then pointed toward some black spots on the giant globe which were displayed in the meeting room. The face that usually emits tenderness turned serious. "There is unusual albtraum* activities all around the world, like in the United States, China, Canada and Japan,"

"And among the other countries, the albtraums are very active here," his index finger pointed at a peninsula in the east of the Asian Continent.

"South Korea,"

"More precisely in its capital city, Seoul," Taeyong added. "So far, we don't know what that causes the increased intensity of those albtraums,"

"Maybe ... is it 'him'?" Doyoung muttered with hanging tone.

Everyone is shocked. Even though 'his name' was not called directly, the other four Guardians know who was being referred to.

An entity that was so cunning, cruel, evil.

Which is even taboo to called 'his name'.

In fear that would awaken 'him'.

"Albtraum always related to 'him', right?" the Easter Bunny asked again in a different sentence composition, convincing his colleagues about his opinion that remained the same.

"For now, let's just focuss on searching the cause," the Santa Claus suggested. 

They all nodded in agreement. 

"Let me patrol around Seoul. You just focus on your own work," Taeyong said.

Suddenly four pairs of eyes fixed on him, filled with shock and reluctance due to the surprising statement from their leader.

"If no one asks, the meeting today will be finished. I will go to Seoul," the Jack Frost concluded, face shows no emotion but seriousness.

"If there is something happen, please don't forget to tell us," Doyoung pleaded. Worry clearly visible in his eyes.

Mark waved a little. "Be careful,"

Taeyong nodded with a thin smile.

The Jack Frost turned around and sped away to the outer sky through the nearest opened window. Leaving some pretty snowflakes that fall neatly onto the wooden floor.

"Taeyong always bears his own burden," Ten sighed.

"Yeah,"

Doyoung stood up from his chair. "One of us must accompany our leader," the Easter Bunny suggested anxiously. He turned to Taeil who was embarrassed when their eyes meet.

"Not me. You know I'm busy for Christmas preparation," the Santa Claus avoided.

"No, not you, Taeil. Don't worry," Doyoung assured, then he glanced  with cynical gaze toward the Fairy Tooth. "Well, seems that Ten the only one here who doesn't have any work. He keep eating chocolate all day long,"

"Hey! I do take care of my fairies, too! If I don't give a command, they'll be a mess," Ten defended himself in a second, not accepting the Easter Bunny's accusation, even though it was true. But hey, disgrace is privacy. No one should spill it.

Taeil spoke again. "But Taeyong himself said he wanted to go alone,"

"Yes, but if he is always alone, it will be not good for himself," Doyoung replied.

"So, who will?" asked Ten.

There is silence for a moment, the three of them later compactly stared at the one who had not been involved in the conversation since the beginning.

"Mark,"

The Sandman sighed in resignation. "Okay,"

Honestly, they have experienced awkward conditions like this since a long time ago.

Even though they are a team now, Taeyong always insists on doing everything alone. The leader title (not official) that they have pinned on him just doesn't make Taeyong open up toward them. In fact, the Jack Frost himself become more closed and felt pressured by the great responsibility.

Surely that made their relationship between the four of them and he seemed to have not progressed. Just like the beginning.

Distant.

...

Taeyong flies across the Seoul skyline which is dominated by navy and black. At the early of November, the country began to enter the transition from autumn into winter. He could clearly feel it from the temperature which was getting closer and closer to 10 degree Celcius and saw it from the leaves that had fallen.

His gray orbs traces every corner of the city. Even though he had just stepped on the evening, he could already feel the dark air of those nightmare horses—albtraum. Strangely, his sight did not capture any albtraum that roamed in the corner of any area.

Tired of going around, the Jack Frost finally decided to stop for a moment in a quiet park. He is actually not tired in physical terms, but rather tired that leads to boredom, saturation. After all, there's nothing wrong with stopping to look around the surface of the city.

"Jack Frost ..."

Huh?

In a split second, Taeyong turned his back with unconscious enthusiasm. His beautiful eyes flickered in disbelief when he found the person who had mentioned his name.

A young boy, seemingly in the middle of high school, in a dark green bomber was quietly stiff. His mouth is half open. His face revealed a high expression of disbelief.

Why does the boy keep watching him? Is it true that he can see him?

"Can you see me?" murmured Taeyong, asking.

The young boy twitched in surprise. "Are you really Jack Frost?!"

"Yes,"

"GUYS, HE IS REALLY JACK FROST!!!!"

Suddenly Taeyong flinched in shock to the point of having to close his ears as soon as the young man in front of him shouted thunderous with excitement.

Meanwhile, from behind a large tree not far from the two, the heads of foreign youths popped up one by one and then second later, they dashed toward them.

Taeyong's expression became a mixture of confused, happy, and confused again. A feeling of euphoria burst inside his chest. He really didn't expect to be able to meet people who could see him this much.

"Where?!"

"Oh my God. There, Jisung-ah!"

"Oh, right,"

"Wow,"

"Very cool,"

"He is so ethereal,"

"Oh, yeah. We're not introducing ourselves yet," the brunette with bangs then stuck out his hand that wrapped in gloves towards Taeyong, who returned the handshake. "Haechan,"

The young boy who was screaming loudly before, followed with enthusiasm. "Chenle!"

"Jaemin," the boy with soft pink hair winked.

"Renjun,"

The one in between Renjun and Jaemin smiled, his eyes curved into beautiful crescent. "Jeno,"

"Jisung,"

"Wait a minute. Let's take a selfie,"

The six youths gathered around Taeyong. Jaemin then picks up the smartphone. They are ready before Jisung suddenly interrupts. "But, only us that able to see him,"

"Oh, geez. So, it doesn't work, huh?" Just a few seconds he pondered, Jaemin came back to his senses when a sudden realization crossed his mind. "Wait, wait. Isn't the camera supposed to be sensitive to any supernatural being, like Jack Frost?"

Haechan clicked his tongue. "Just do it, Jaemin. Hurry! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance," urged him, who seemed dying to capture the moment with the ice spirit.

"Okay, okay,"

"Everyone, say cheese~"

"Cheese~"

Jaemin took down his smartphone after successfully taking a few photos. "Thank you so much"

"Yes, you are welcome," Taeyong smiled warmly.

"If you have time, don't forget to visit my house. Not that far. Only five blocks,"

"What is the point of promotion, Haechan," Renjun sighed in annoyance.

"Whoops. Wannabe salesman. Hahahahaha!"

"Hey!"

"Chenle, don't start again," Jisung scolded. From his expression, it's clearl that he is so uncomfortable with his friend's laughter that sounded very much like dolphin.

"Conditioned, le. Conditioned," Jeno said. He grabbed Haechan's shoulder, prevented him from clashing with Chenle in unecessary cat fight.

"Sorry," Renjun muttered as he bowed slightly. Embarrassed by his friends's behavior. Taeyong himself smiled understanding and whispered "it's okay".

"Okay... done, guys?" Jaemin asked.

The others fell silent and nodded awkwardly.

"Alright."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jack Frost," Renjun said as he bent over. Then walk away followed by the others.

"Bye bye!" Chenle shouted from afar.

Taeyong smiled while waving.

...

Honestly, he can't hide his joy now. Taeyong can't stop smiling, remembering about the children he just met. It's been a long time, or maybe the first time, there are people who able to see him.

"Taeyong!"

He turned his head. "Ah, hi, Mark," 

"Still patrolling?"

"It's already finished,"

"Oh,"

Both of them seemed to enjoy the scenery of Seoul which was filled with sparkling lights and crowds down there. Interspersed with Mark who returned to carrying out his duties as Sandman by spreading his golden magical sands until the furthest corner of the city. Make sure that every children get a nice and joyful dream.

"I met children who could see me," Taeyong said.

Mark who was still sowing the sand spontaneously turned his head. "Eh? Really?! Congratulation!"

"Thank you,"

Secretly, he glanced suspiciously at the Sandman who continued his activities with joyous smile.

The smile was so clear with a meaning to Taeyong. He has gotten used to seeing and reading a lot of people's expression.

And Mark's smile ...

It was a smile that hides something.

...

A girl slept tightly in her bedroom. On the top of her, Sandman's golden sand changed it's shape become a moving fashion show miniature.

From the darkest corner of the room, came out a handsome man with a black suit. He stepped calmly toward the side of the king size bed with dominant pink color.

"Hi, Lami. Such a beautiful dream, hm?"

He chuckled.

"Let me beautify your dream,"

The mysterious man touched the Sandman's sand. A black speck from the part he touched quickly creeped to the whole sand, make it pitch black like coal. The sands that symbolizes the audience then throwed things in the direction to the model. Making sand that resembles the model ducked in fear and ran away from the stage.

Meanwhile, Lami groaned uncomfortably. His sleeping face, which was previously calm and peaceful, turned into fear and sadness.

The black charcoal sands then changes shape, becoming a big black horse. The horse moves wildly and uncontrollably.

The mysterious man touched the horse's head. "Ssshh ... calm down," he whispered with the softest voice like the finest silk. Bizzarly matched the dark aura that surrounded him.

"I want you to say something to my old friend in the moon,"

The horse then pierced the opened window by wind. Continued to march toward the night sky lit by the night queen.

He looked through the window. Two people were standing on top of a building's roof, not far from the room where he standing.

Jack Frost and Sandman.

The shadows in the room suddenly moved in the grosteque way as soon as the corner of his lips quirked into a dark, malicious grin.

"It's been a long time since I was having fun,"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albtraum = German language for nightmare. 
> 
> I used different name for the Nightmares to distinguish them with the word nightmare.


	3. Frozen Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The age of NCT Dream members in this story (except Mark) is 18 for 00line, 17 for both Chenle an Jisung.

* * *

Do you still remember Frozen by Disney?

All of you certainly remember the once so popular Let It Go song from that movie. And maybe some of you remember this song :

_Frozen Heart_

There are so many interpretations about this song. Whether it's about the movie theme or whose character this song belong to. 

 But,

The core part that will we discuss is the concept of people with frozen heart. 

There are two side of people who owns frozen heart. 

First, they who hide their warm and caring true self behind cold facade. 

Second, they who wear warm and kind mask to hide their cold-hearted true self.

Unbeknownst to you, that a frozen heart can attract another frozen heart.

Like north pole to south pole of magnet.

Like predator to its prey.

.

.

.

Mark loves children. They have the best dreams compared to adults. Full of fantasy and imagination, rather than reality and hallucinations. Very much his taste.

Regarding the children themselves, what that Mark knows about their age length is it counted from 3-19 years old. Although those 11-to-19-years-old insist to not being called a child. Even though it is clearly that they are still immature. Weird, right?

Therefore, Mark named them as ‘special children’. Apart from their extraordinary annoying insistence, their physical development is also quite fast through the influence of puberty. Unlike children under 11 years.

For the dream theme itself, 'special children' are quite unique. Their dreams tend to be a combination of dreams full of fantasy and dreams that are full of reality. It can take turn with each fantasy and reality, or it can merge into one. Like meeting favorite school senior in Neverland, for example.

Speaking of age, the members of the Guardians themselves agreed to consider Mark as their youngest member. Even though it is clear with the fact that they are all immortal and no one knows who lives longer and still freshly born into this world. Doyoung once explain, that it was because his stature is still like children in 17 or 18. Whereas the other four have looked like people in their 20. So, Mark just accepted with resignation.

About his original age, Mark himself does not remember exactly. Especially his past.

Did he die young or still alive then become immortal?

Did he have a family in the past? Parents? Or he was an orphan?

He still can’t find the answer from those questions.

...

***Flashback***

After walked to the nearest alley, despite still few meters away from the park, the adolescent group popped their heads from behind the alley's wall. Carefully watched the Jack Frost's back as he flew into the night sky.

They sighed with relief almost in harmony.

"Oh, God," Renjun took a deep breath while rubbing his chest. His back leaned to the wall.

"I still can't believe we met Jack Frost! Wohooooo!" Chenle shouted, followed by his dolphin scream. The green-haired boy began jumping up excitedly.

Jisung, who was next to him, then tried to calm his euphoric friend. In fear that some passersby stared in confusion at them just because of Chenle's behavior. "Calm down, Chenle. Calm down,"

Haechan raised his right hand. "Now, guys. Let's high five!"

They then high five at each other with cheers. Celebrating their success for they being able to meet the real Jack Frost.

"Jaemin-ah, I wanna see the photo," Jeno asked, tucked his chin on the young Na's shoulder.

"Okay, wait," Jaemin reached into his pants pocket a few seconds before taking his smartphone. His thumb shifted the screen deftly. Then he showed one of the photos to Jeno, who looked in awe. Renjun also joined in looking at the photos. "Woah, like you said, Jaemin. I thought Mr. Jack Frost can't be captured by camera,"

"Of course he can, Renjun. Of cooourse,"

Jisung, who was given the sarcastic glance, quickly snorted. "Yeah, yeah. I was wrong," Chenle then poke his cheek with mocking giggle.

Haechan glanced at Jaemin's smartphone. "Ah, send to me, Jaemin,"

"Via?"

"LINE as usual,"

"Okay,"

Jeno pleaded, "Me, too,"

"Me, too!"  

"Meeeeeeee!"

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "Alright. Patience, patience,"

"Hi~ want some ice cream?"

Suddenly these teenagers attention turned to the front. The enthusiastic and happy expressions that looked clearly on their faces became stronger with the presence of the Sandman. "Mark!" They ran towards the field next to the park area, precisely at the place where Mark stood.

"Hi, Mark!" Jaemin greeted with the biggest smile.

The Sandman waved a little. Since his hand hold a medium box filled with six ice cream cone.

"Wow, ice cream~"

"How come you give us ice cream in cold weather like this?" Haechan sneered.

Mark, who felt as if his chest being struck by the savage sentence from Haechan, clicked his tongue irritably. Inside the Sandman's mind, he was upset because he felt his good intention with bringing the ice cream was not appreciated by the young Lee. "Okay, Haechan don't get the ice cream," Mark's groom expression quickly replaced with the cheerful one. "Come on, guys! Take it!"

"Eh, wait-!"

Jeno, who first got his ice cream, teased Haechan using the ice cream with mischievous smile. Followed by the others who also mimicked him by waving their ice cream right in front of the young man's face. Then comes Jaemin's part who almost gave Haechan the ice cream, but immediately ate it. Added with his expression that enjoyed the sweet frozen food so much. Said action only fueled Haechan's inner suffering more. 

For the first time, Haechan cursed at his sarcastic mouth.

"Oh, there is still one left. What should I do with it, hm?"

"Hey, I didn't mean it. I want the ice cream, too," Haechan begged, hardly repressed his embarrassment.

Mark snorted lazily, then he gave the last standing ice cream to Haechan. Meanwhile, the other boys snickered watching the end of little drama in front of them.

Well, no one could resist the temptation of ice cream.

"The ice creams are delicious, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Absolutely," Chenle added.

"By the way, where does the ice cream come from?"

Mark, who was panicked at the question whom Jisung addressed to him, immediately changed the subject. "Well, have you guys met Jack Frost?" Forced smile quickly plastered by himself on his face.

"Yeah, we did,"

"Great. He's cool, right?"

"Very cool!" Chenle answered steadily.

"If one of your comrades comes again, don't forget to tell us, okay?" Jaemin pleaded with enthusiasm.

The Sandman raised his right thumb. "Okay,"

Actually, when he was appointed to accompany Taeyong in Seoul, Mark had an idea to cheer Taeyong a little. He then told his human friends that Jack Frost would visit their area. They, who were in fact fans of fantasy things, immediately excited. Then he showed them the location that might be the place where Taeyong would stop.

When he saw the delighted look on their faces, surely Taeyong was no less happy and pleased now.

Mark couldn't wait to see him.

"Where are we going to go after this?" Haechan asked. 

"How about amusement park?" Jeno suggested.

Mark nodded. "Sure. You can go first. I will follow later as soon as possible after doing my duty,"

"Let's go!" Chenle exclaimed, preparing to .

Renjun grabbed Chenle by his bomber's back collar. "Eat your ice cream first, Chenle,"

* **Flashback Off** *

...

Renjun opened the door and went inside. He breathed with relief, feeling the warmth inside the house after hours outside encountering the cold weather. He then put the shoes that he had removed into the shoe rack.

"I am home,"

"Welcome,"

The young Huang turned towards the kitchen direction, where his older cousin—Winwin, stepped toward him. "Sorry I'm late, _ge_ ,"

Winwin, who still wearing apron, smiled. "Yeah, it's okay,"

"Mother and father haven't come home yet?" Renjun asked as he took off his long coat and put it in the living room sofa, without taking his eyes off his cousin. 

"Uncle Sehun and Aunt Luhan are on their way home from Shanghai. Maybe they will arrive tomorrow," the young man turned his back and stepped to kitchen, gesturing Renjun to followed him.

"Oh,"

Since childhood, Renjun had become familiar with his parents busy life as business people, who sometimes could go home a month later. But since Dong Sicheng, or who he often called Winwin, moved to his house, he was glad because at least he wasn't alone at home now.

" _Gege*_ just cooked ramyeon for you. Eat it, while it's still warm," 

Renjun quickly took a seat in the dining table and gave a happy smile to the older one. " _Xie xie*_ , _ge_ ,"

Winwin nodded, replied with warm smile. 

"So, what you and your friends do today?"

"We went to amusement park, played many amusement park rides. Ah! We also met a famous artist,"

"Really? Who?"

"It's a secret," Renjun tried his best to hold his wide smile that affected by euphoria that once again filled his chest.

...

Man in the Moon.

That was how people called him. But they never thought that he had a real name. It was Seo Youngho aka Johnny. So basically, he had two nicknames. One consisted of four words, the other one consisted with just one word.

At first he intended to go to sleep, until his long legs just stepped past the queen size bed toward the window of the room, which was so big. The earth was so beautiful from afar.

Johnny sighed heavily.

It was indeed undeniable. How he longed for the earth and wanted to set foot on the planet of life again. The green color that slides between the dominating blue reminded him of someone.

The sweet face that constantly filled his brain.

The warm smile who always makes his heart pound.

The laughter that extinguished all the burdens in his heart.

"Yep. And here I am, Seo Youngho. Alone and fully awake. Longing for the sweet fairy who lives four hundred thousand kilometers away from my own home,"

Johnny replayed his memory. He had stopped at Earth several times. On one occasion, there was one thing that caught his attention. There was a radio broadcast who the broadcaster, he didn't know how people nowaday called it, speaked with a distinctive style of speech. Since then, he enjoyed applying the radio announcer's style of speech to his speaking style.

If only he could set the radio on the moon.

No need to be told, Johnny already understood that radio waves from the earth would be reflected back to earth again in the atmosphere.

Long lost in his thought, he jumped in surprise when suddenly, a big black shadow bursted into his room. Blowed up some colorful balloons that float in the ceiling of the luxurious room.

Johnny turned around faster than his heartbeat.

He was familiar with the dark air that filled the entire room in a second.

Too much familiar.

"Jaehyun?"

The horse-shaped black shadow changed its shape. Arranged its body into words that the sender wanted to convey.

Johnny focused on the sentence formed by the shadow.

His eyes spontaneously widened with horror.

**I come back with darkness, old friend Johnny**

Soon, the big shadow vanished by itself.

Without anything left behind.

Anything but the feeling of terror that invaded Man in the Moon's mind.

...

Haechan, Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin. The four of them have gone to their respective houses. Maybe they already ate dinner, took a bath, or even went to bed for sleep. Then there were Jisung and Chenle who still walked in the street.  

Actually Jisung was a bit uncomfortable when he had to go home with his noisy friend, who kept talking about unnecessary things. But because the young Zhong begged so much and the fact that their house was side by side, finally the young Park gave up. And despite he refused to admit it, he was worried if something bad happened to Chenle. Since Chenle was naive and reckless—

Suddenly Chenle bumped to someone. 

—like this.

The young Zhong quickly bowed twice, or maybe thrice. "Sorry! Sorry!" 

"It's okay," the guy smiled, assured Chenle that he didn't get any hurt. 

The moment when Chenle straightened his back and faced the guy, a slight feeling of warmness creeped in his cheeks. 'Oh my God', the green-haired boy thought. The guy's smile. It was not just a beautiful smile. It was beyond the word beautiful itself. A smile that could heal all sorrow and pain in the deepest heart of someone. 

"Next time, be careful, okay. See ya," 

"Told you don't talk too much," Jisung scolded him right after the stranger walked far enough.

Chenle, who was in awe with the previous guy's smile, finally returned back to reality. "Yak! I don't know, Jisung-ah!" he folded his hands on his chest, with slight pout. 

Jisung snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend's childish reaction, whom he already used to see.

"Eh, whose card is it?" Jisung bend down and took it.

"Hm?"

Chenle looked at the ID card who still held by Jisung. He squinted, tried to read the name in that card carefully.

"Naka ... moto ... Yuta,"

"Maybe this belongs to that _hyung_ ," Jisung speculated.

"Maybe,"

"Should we—?"

"We can return it tomorrow," Jisung interrupted quickly, "Come on, Chenle! We're very late now. My mom will be angry to me," the young Park compeled. 

"Your mom is better when she's angry, Jisung-ah. You never know how scary my mama when she's angry,"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hurry!"

Jisung then pulled Chenle's arm and they ran fast to their house. 

...

A gust of wind hit Taeyong's face, pushing his fine white hair softly, making it dancing with tenderness.

Now Taeyong was alone again, still on the same rooftop. Mark, who accompanied him earlier, already left because there was a brief business. Actually he wanted to leave, too. Flying across the world again. But somehow his heart told him to stay in that place for a bit longer.

As if asking for someone to come.

Someone he didn't even know is coming.

"Jack Frost?"

He reflexively turned around. A young man in elegant office suit stood not far from his place. His firm and mature face stole the Jack Frost's attention. "Yes?"

"Are you really Jack Frost? Oh, how lucky I am at this fateful night," His smile broke widely until his dimples were visible. So sweet and beautiful. For the first time Taeyong saw it and he already adore it so much.

Taeyong smiled too. It seems that he had to go to South Korea frequently, which unexpectedly had many people who believed in him. Maybe what Ten used to said to him, that Asian people tend to believe in fantasy rather than European and American people, was indeed true.

"My name is Jeffrey," he bowed slightly. 

"Nice to meet you, Jeffrey,"

"I'm a big fan of you. I had read a lot of stories about you. I-I really didn't expect to meet Jack Frost in South Korea. At this moment, at this time," Jeffrey told a lot with pure admiration.

Taeyong blinked in amazement. "Really? I feel very honored,"

"I should be the one who say that,"

Both of them then chuckled.

When he met Haechan and his friends, he was so nervous and shocked. Different compared to when he met Jeffrey. He was more calm, composed. Maybe because he was often alone it becomes more comfortable speaking personally than talking to many people at once.

Or was Jeffrey making him comfortable?

"So, what that makes a Jack Frost comes to Seoul?" Jeffrey asked with curiosity. His wide dimpled smile softened into a gentle thin smile.

Taeyong looked at the city's glamorous night sight. "It's nothing important, actually. But this city is really amazing. I also meet a lot of people who believe in me for the first time. It really makes me grateful and joyous," the Jack Frost then turned his attention at Jeffrey again. "Do you born and live here, Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey shook his head a bit. "No, I just recently moved here three-four months ago for some important business," he stepped closer until side by side with the Jack Frost. "Well, I recommend Namsan Tower. You can see the picturesque night view of the entire city. It's really satisfying. Trust me," 

The Jack Frost nodded slightly. "Sure,"

"I also adore the children here so much. They are so pure, nice. With sweet dreams," Jeffrey continued, smiled broadly. Maybe remembering the good moments he had with them, Taeyong thought. 

"I love to play with them. At first, it's hard for interacting because I don't speak Korea. But they kindly teached me until I can speak properly,"

"They are like angels,"

"I rarely meet the teenagers here. Well, they're like teenagers in usual. Rebellious, moody, lovey-dovey. But their dreams just as sweet as the children. Or maybe greater,"

"Ah, I can't believe I have talked too much. I'm sorry if it was boring,"

"No. I enjoyed it, actually,"

"Thank you,"

"I must go,"

"It was a great pleasure to meet and talk to you, Jack Frost,"

"Yeah. I wish you luck and success."  Taeyong slowly levitated higher than the rooftop. "Good bye, Jeffrey,"

Jeffrey waved his hand as the Jack Frost flew fast to the north direction.

"We will meet again. Sooner than you expect,"

...

Mark hummed happily while flying with the golden sand. The games in the amusement park were so fun. Especially when Haechan tried the 'throw-the-ball-to-he-can' game. They all endlessly cheered Haechan who always throws straight at the target. How many times, huh? Maybe a dozen.

He had to admitted, that even though Haechan was narcissistic and savage at the level of gods, his talent at aiming was really great. If he take part in an archery or shooting championship, he would definitely win. Maybe Mark could learn more from the young Lee.

Series of his happy thought stopped the moment an albtraum crossed in front of him. 

Without any second thought, Mark chased the albtraum with his fullest speed.

The albtraum itself then galloped across the sky. As if intentionally manifest to Mark, so it could be pursued by the Sandman. 

After some moments of chase, both entered an abandoned building. But when Mark almost catched the albtraum, it vanished. 

"My, my. I do not expect to meet Sandman here,"

Suddenly shivers creeped in his back. Mark quickly turned around.

"Pitch Black,"

No one was there, except him. 

But Mark knew better. 

Naked eye maybe can't see through the shadows.

While Mark able to see clearly, that not far from him, the Boogeyman stands proudly. Aura darker than the shadows that surround him. Eyes glinted with malice and amusement. Slight grin showed nothing but cunning vibe.

"Hello, Mark Lee," 

...

The next night, all Guardians were gathered in Santa Claus palace once again. They all stood still in front of the Santa Claus. No one said any words. Only told each other their confusion and dismay by gaze.

Taeil took a deep breath and exhaled. "So, I'll explain the main thing of what Man in the Moon want to tell us," he half murmured, a bit reluctant to told his comrades.

The atmosphere became silent.

And silence was never as rigid as this.

"It's message from Pitch Black,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gege = Chinese language for older brother  
> Xie xie = Chinese language for thank you.


	4. Earth and Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the keep changing part in the previous chapter. I realized there are still a lot of mistakes and I don't have any choice except edit it after being published. And my laziness just messed up my mood to edit and then it went chaos. ಥ_ಥ  
> Oh my God. I'm so sorry. (⋟﹏⋞)

Taeil observed each of his colleagues with anxiety and fear that strongly radiated from the sparkle of his eyes. The Santa Claus took a deep breath again. "The message said that ‘he’, Pitch Black, come back with darkness,"

"Darkness?" Ten muttered, repeated the last word. Unwillingness thick in his tone.

Taeil nodded definitely. "An albtraum infiltrated Man in the Moon’s palace. The albtraum then changed shape into a sentence and after that it vanished,"

"Isn’t moon palace’s barrier supposed to be … impenetrable?"

Doyoung himself clearly remembered that moon palace has a strong magic barrier that protect it from any uninvited and evil things. Then why a single, low dark creature like albtraum, able to pierced inside the barrier?

"I thought so," the Tooth Fairy said in disbelief.

"There is something you want to said, Mark?"

The moment Taeyong threw the question toward Mark, the others attention quickly turned to the Sandman. Meanwhile Mark himself shocked with the sudden question, totally unaware that the Jack Frost had been watching him from the beginning.

"I-I met him last night,"

"What?!"

Ten gasped, "Oh my God,"

Mark looked down, staring at the floor. Unbearable to saw his comerades reaction. "After I talked to Taeyong and finished my job, I saw an albtraum. I chased it and then I met Pitch Black,"

"Did he hurt you?" Doyoung asked with worry.

The Sandman shooked his head a bit. "No,"

"I tried to ask him why he is in Seoul. But after that, he disappeared,"

"You should have called me that time, Mark,"

"I’m sorry, Taeyong,"

Taeyong snorted softly. "It’s okay. But at that time, you are alone and very vulnerable to any harm, especially from ‘him’. Next time, you should be more careful. Don’t quickly jump to things that could be dangerous for yourself,"

Mark mumbled "okay".

Ten crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Seems like this issue is more serious than what whe had thought,"

"We need to talk more with Man in the Moon," Doyoung suggested.

"Let’s prepare for the ritual," Taeyong walked toward the ritual place followed sequently by Taeil, Ten, and Doyoung. Meanwhile Mark stayed still in his place.

Mark looked at the sky from behind the large window nearby. Orion constellation looked half vague, but still clear for his sight, in the middle of the night sky.

The Sandman was accustomed to stargazing everytime he finished his duty to spread the dream sand. The Orion constellation itself become his favorite since it reminded him of himself and his human friends.

He is Beltegeuse, Haechan Bellatrix, Jeno Alnitak, Jaemin Alnilam, Renjun Mintaka, Jisung Saiph, and Chenle Rigel.

Mark sighed. They just had fun earlier. Even Mark was able to see Taeyong, who rarely smiled, finally smiled after a long time.

But why that happy momentum must destroyed so quickly with the return of Pitch Black?

…

* **Flashback** *

"What are you doing in Seoul?"

Pitch Black chuckled in such low, deep tone. It felt like his laugh echoed to the entire building.

"I think you already know the answer, Sandman,"

Mark tried to replied, but his throat felt like being choked. "Why, Seoul? Why here?" the supposed angry tone in his voice become nothing but hoarse when he let it out.

The Boogeyman gave him an amused wide smile. "Seems that you love Seoul so much. Or … " he paused for a few moments that felt like torturous hours for Mark. The disturbing silence, who resembled void so much, only made it worse.

"Is it because there are precious humans that you loved here?"

Mark’s eyes suddenly blowed wide. His fear increasingly became apparent.

"No! I don’t have anyone close here!"

There was another silence, before Pitch Black let out a short sigh.

"Ah, seeing you cowered in great fear like this for the first time, it really satisfied my hunger,"

The Sandman frowned in confusion, before the realization hit him so hard. He slowly shook his head. "No. No no no. No … "

In a second, Mark dropped to his knees, breathless. It felt like his body began to numb. His eyes stared toward some tendril-like shadows that covered his legs. Why he doesn’t realize it?

"Don’t worry. I promised myself not to touch them. But let’s see the possibility in the future,"

"See you soon, Sandman,"

The moment the Boogeyman gone, the once dark place slowly enlightened by the moonlight who pierced through the gaps.

* **Flashback Off** *

…

The five Guardians stood around the mosaic tiles which formed a perfectly large circle with a diameter of one meter. The readiness was so evident from the silence and seriousness that filled the room.

"Spirit of winter," Taeyong said, starting.

"Spirit of dream," Mark said.

"Spirit of memory," Ten said.

"Spirit of Easter," Doyoung followed.

"Spirit of Christmas,"

Taeil extended his right hand to the center of the circle, releasing the silver sand grains that descended gently to the cold floor. "Come to us, O Man in the Moon,"

After a few seconds, slowly the rows of clouds that cover the sky move. Gave way for the moonlight to burst from the dark night walls. Its soft silvery beam penetrated the transparent part of the glass roof. Illuminating the small altar room who was dark since they entered.

A vague figure is formed. At first translucent, the figure then became a hologram. Until finally the figure became clearer and real.

Man in the Moon.

Dressed elegantly in plain white shirt, unbuttoned double-breasted white jacket with black peaked lapel, black formal belt, long trouser with matching white color like the shirt and jacket, and shiny black loafer.

"Hello everyone~" Johnny waved his right hand a little, then stretched his body. "Finally I can go to earth again. It’s been so long―eh?" the tall person was confused when suddenly his hands, left and right, were tugged by Doyoung and Taeil.

"Please sit first. There are snacks and warm milk," Taeil bargained. When he guided Johnny by pulling his right hand, Johnny hold back to stay in place.

"No need, Taeil. Thank you," Johnny refused smoothly, nervously chuckled with the determined Moon Taeil.

"My bears had prepared it for you and all of us," the Santa Claus insisted.

"But, but―"

Doyoung pulled Johnny toward the door impatiently. "Come on, hurry,"

...

After being forced continuously, finally Johnny willing to sit at one of chairs that arranged around a small dining table. On the table, there are crispy gingerbreads fresh from the oven and six cups of warm milk.

Taeil, as the host, took the initiative to do this small banquet in honor of his guests. Knowing that their meeting with Man in the Moon would take a long time, he had asked the bears to prepared for the banquet.

Johnny sipped milk in his grasp, sighed a little after enjoying the feeling of warmth and taste of sweetness when the milk streamed down from his mouth to his esophagus. "Oh, yeah, guys. First, I want to apologize for my sudden message,"

"Yeah, it's okay," Taeil replied.

Mark took one of the gingerbreads, "As far as I know, Pitch Black's main strength is fear. It should have nothing to do with darkness," he bit the brownish cake and chewed partially.

"But, isn't one of the biggest fears of the children is darkness? Like the dark corner of their bedroom, space under their bed, their house’s basement," Doyoung explained his opinion. His hands unconsciously tightened the grip on his cup.

Johnny nodded, agreed with Doyoung, "Basically, the fear comes from the darkest corner inside each of us. Fear triggers darkness and darkness comes from fear. So, maybe it's natural that both have a strong connection as Pitch's strength,"

Man in the Moon sighed, "I didn't expect him to be back this fast," he said almot in whisper. "He recovered in a very, very short time. Less than a thousand year. And seems that this time, his strength is no joke,"

"We are monitoring the activities of albtraum around the world. And the center, where albtraum activities are the most, is in Seoul, the capital city of South Korea,"

Johnny's right eyebrow rose, "Seoul?"

"The activities started three to four months ago. At first, Taeyong and I thought that it was just a random albtraum activity for an unknown reason. But now, it is clear that Pitch Black is in Seoul and he is really back," the Santa Claus concluded.

"In the past, we had dealed with many weaker embodiments of Pitch Black. In Ukraine, Thailand, New Zealand, and Canada. Only Taeyong who never meet Pitch Black," Man in the Moon recalled.

"Now, the question is : what is he doing in Seoul?"

...

The meeting ended up longer than Johnny had expect. The had further discussion, but it still did not solved the question of Pitch Black’s motive. While near the ending of the meeting, they just silently eating the rest gingerbreads and gulped the already cold milk.

Johnny's tall figure was side by side with Ten's rather small body. A cold wind blew past them. Reminder that they were standing upright in the courtyard outside the Santa Claus’s castle. As well indirectly delivering the unique aroma of coffee beans from Man in the Moon, tickled Ten’s smell sense.

"Don't drink coffee again," the Tooth Fairy asked.

When Johnny turned his head to him, Ten tried his best not to look away at the sudden heightened shyness. "Your teeth are nice. It's a shame if the white color replaced with sickening yellow," he said softly.

"I've reduced it now, don’t worry. After all, the coffee stock in my place is starting to run out. I want to buy a lot of coffee for my supply, but I don’t have much time in earth now. But if you want to make me an oliang*, you are very much allowed,"

"That's coffee, too," Ten replied curtly.

Johnny laughed crisply. His hands then softly scrambled the greenish white hair. "Yes, yes, my sweet fairy," he briefly kissed the top of said person’s head with affection.

The Tooth Fairy himself tried as hard as possible to not smiled shyly by the sweet treatment from Man in the Moon. ‘You are strong, Ten. Stronger than Thai elephant. Hold on, Ten! Hold on! You can do it! Don't go crazy in front of Johnny!’

Ten silently sighed in relief after the embarrassment slowly faded.

"Are you going back to the moon?"

Johnny nodded firmly, "Dawn will come soon. The road from the moon to the earth will be closed. I don't want to take risk with teleportation. It drain a lot of energy,"

The Tooth Fairy paused for a moment. Want to say something, but feel hesitate and reluctant.

"Johnny," the word slid off his lips.

"Yes?"

Ten pondered for a moment, before shaking his head slowly. "Nothing,"

"See you later, Chittapon,"

Johnny’s lips curled into a sincere smile when his body was covered in silver glints, before disappearing in a blink of eye.

Leaving Ten who stood alone in silence.

If only Johnny know, that Ten loved him with all his heart.

Until he is aware to the fact that he is an earth resident. Whereas Johnny is a moon’s resident. Which is only one fate waiting for the final destination of their story.

Cannot be together forever.

Sometimes Ten feel that God is so unfair to him.

Why can't their love story develop more than just an intimate friend? Does he and Johnny have to die tragically and reincarnated as a human first so that they can lived together and forever, like the story of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion?

Feeling his eyes start to wet, the Tooth Fairy then abruptly wiped away his tears.

He want to eat chocolate now.

No but, no forbid!

No matter Doyoung always scolded him.

Only chocolate that can make him feel better.

...

The bell of Park’s residence ringed. After that, the large door slowly opened from the inside. Showing Park Baekhyun with turquoise green apron. His soft face was so bright, coupled with a pair of tiny eyes that showered someone who stare at him with calmness. Remind Chenle that the person in front of him is his friend's mother, not an angel or some superhero with light power.

" _Annyeong_ , Baek _eomma_!" he greeted excitedly.

"Oh, Lele-ah. _Annyeong_!" Baekhyun replied with no less cheerfulness. "Aw, this morning you are even cuter," he said, pinching both Chenle's cheeks.

The young Zhong was grinning proudly hearing the praise.

"Get inside first, Lele-ah. It’s not good stay outside in cold weather like this,"

Chenle nodded quickly.

"Is Jisung at house?" he asked as Baekhyun closed the door once he was inside.

"Oh, yes. Wait a minute, okay? Baek _eomma_ will called him,"

As soon as Baekhyun stepped inside, a few seconds later the person he was looking finally came.

"What?" Jisung asked with a lazy expression. He wore a cream knitted sweater and blue training pants. He looked so fresh. Maybe just finished taking a shower.

"Let’s have a walk,"

"Normally in a weekend like this, you are still snoring in your queen-sized bed," the young Park cynicly commented.

"Hey, that’s not true! If I don't wake up early, my mama will pour me with a bucket of water," Chenle pouted, irritated with Jisung’s words. But that didn't last long as he reached into the pocket of his jacket. "I want to return this card, too," he continued, showing the identity card that they found yesterday.

"Why you not just give it to police?"

"No, I want to returned it personally," Chenle whined, "Come on, Jisung-ah. Pleaaaase~"

Jisung rolled his eyes, sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah. I take my coat first,"

Chenle brightened up with the young Park’s decision. He raised his thumb up in a second. "Okay!"

Jisung nodded lazily before going back to his bedroom upstairs.

"Lele-ah, do you want bungeoppang*?" Baekhyun asked loudly from the kitchen direction.

"Yeesss!"

"Okay. Baek _eomma_ will wrapped this up for you,"

"Thank you~"

If only his mama still pamper Chenle like how Baekhyun always pamper him.

But he knows that he already grow up now. He is too old to be pampered. His mama, Zhong Yixing, once said he must tried to be independent and be discipline, so he could face the world strongly after graduating from school.

The problem is, Chenle's childhood is too happy.

Thanks to his father, Zhong Junmyeon, whose principle is contrary to his mother in raising the Zhong family's only child.

...

After wondering around and asking some people, the two buddies finally arrived in front of an apartment door. According to the statement from the uncle owner of that middle class apartment, Yuta Nakamoto lived in room number 26 on the third floor.

Jisung then pressed the bell button.

"Excuse me!"

"Don’t shout too loud, Chenle,"

"I don’t,"

"Yes, you do,"

"I don’t, Jisung-ah. It’s just your ears that too sensitive,"

The sound of the door swinging slowly made them turned towards the door.

Yuta stood with his palm still holding the doorknob. He seemed observing the young boys before realized something. "Oh, I met you two in the street, right?"

Both Jisung and Chenle nodded.

"Here. Your card fell that night," Chenle said as he handed over the card.

Yuta gapped in relief when he received his identity card. "Thank you very much. I had search it everywhere,"

"Your welcome," Chenle glanced at Jisung and patted his own chest in pride with smug smile. Made the young Park snorted in annoyance.

"What about I treat you some green tea as a thank you?"

"Oh, yes! Of course!"

"Wait. I thought you want to have a walk today,"

"We are taking rest now, Jisung-ah,"

"Lazy,"

"I’m not lazy!"

"Okay, okay, boys. You can continue your bickering inside,"

Chenle and Jisung blushed in shame, realizing they just doing a childish thing in front of the young man, before both bowed and going inside.

Yuta only chuckled seeing the two teenagers took off their shoes and walked to the living room sofa.

When he almost closed the door, his gaze accidentally catched a medium-sized box sit near the door. "Package?" He lifted the box up. His eyes searched for the sender. But he only got the name and address of the receiver, who was not him.

"Dong Sicheng?"

Yuta paused for a moment to read the more details of the addres information on the package.

"Why it being send here?"

Yuta turned to the left and the right. Then shrugged his shoulders.

He will bring it to the owner later.

...

Haechan played with the foam on the top of his hot cappuccino. He later glanced lazily at his two best friends who were busy since they arrived at the café 15 minutes ago. Jaemin was busy with his smartphone. Meanwhile Renjun was busy scribbling in his sketchbook, seems that he is drawing his favorite cartoon, Moomin. Only Haechan himself did nothing significant.

"I’m bored," he sighed.

After all, hangout should be used to chat with each other.

Not being busy with their own business.

Tch.

Nowaday teens.

Jaemin lowered his cellphone in response to Haechan. The young Na’s lips curled into a naughty wide smile that showed his neat rows of teeth. "Aw, look who is bored," he teased.

Haechan snorted in annoyance. His hand grabbed a macaron on the table and devoured it whole. Luckily the size is not too big, so it can still be chewed. It was just not polite to eat with full mouth, which is not Haechan concern since he is upset.

"I’m just joking, Haechan. Don’t be cranky,"

The hazzelnut-haired boy just rolled his eyes while hummed in irritation.

"Do you guys still remember the first time we meet?" Renjun suddenly asked, putting his sketchbook on his thigh. Maybe he is already ran out of ideas or just want to take a break.

Jaemin turned to young Huang next to him. "Through dream, right?"

"Yeah, dream," Haechan nodded a few times.

Jaemin's eyes rolled up, trying to remember again. "At that time, I met Jisung first. He was reading a book in a small room upstairs,"

"Mine with Jeno," Haechan said. "He showed me some card magic, while I recording,"

"I was with Chenle. We climbed a large tree near an empty house and we talked a lot," Renjun propped his chin in his left palm on top of the table. "After that, we all know each other,"

"Why you suddenly ask that, Renjun?"

"I’m not really sure. It’s just popped in my head. But, maybe since the season right now is the same like in our dream world back then; autumn,"

"Well, it's been two years, right?" Jaemin stretched his body, "Ah, time flies so fast,"

"And it still amazes me at how miraculous our first meets. Even before we meet in the real world,"

"Like in fantasy movies," Renjun smiled in amusement.

Haechan nodded softly, "Uhum,"

"Then we meet Mark," Jaemin continued. His fingers played with his pink peach hair. The young Na grinned. "And Jack Frost recently,"

Renjun gasped in awe, "God. I still can’t forget how ethereal he is. I wish I can see Mr. Jack Frost again,"

"Me, too!" Jaemin half-shouted in excitement.

"By the way, anyone want to accompany me at home tonight? My parents today went on vacation to Jeju for a week," Haechan asked.

"Poor Haechan," Jaemin cooed, then snickered.

Haechan whined in annoyance, "Jaemin!"

"Why are you not joining them?"

"Because I still have to go to school, Renjun!"

"Please, Renjun,"

"I can't. My parents are coming home tonight,"

"But, but—"

"You are growed up now, Haechan. Don’t be a scaredy cat,"

Haechan clicked his tongue, mouth pouted at how cruel Renjun’s words. He had used with the Huang’s savage mouth, since they were equal match. But it still irritated him somehow.

"Jaemin~" 

"I'm going to stay at Jeno's house tonight,"

Haechan whined loudly, frustrated. He hated to admit it, but he is scared being home alone. What if two robbers, one a short bald man and the other curly tall man, sneaked into his house?

"Just ask Mark to accompany you," Renjun suggested.

"Why Mark?" Haechan asked in surprise. There are still Jisung and Chenle left as an option.

Renjun shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe if he want to,"

"I’m not sure,"

"You are not tried it yet. Then how do you know?"

Haechan finally fell silent, thinking about Renjun's suggestion carefully. Although he was inwardly reluctant 100 percent.

"Gotcha!"

Suddenly Jaemin took Renjun’s sketchbook and turned his back from the Huang.

"Ah! Jaemin, bring it back!" Renjun demanded, tried to reach his sketchbook from the back of the young Na, but keep failed.

"Wow, your drawings are really cute,"

"Jaemin!"

"Okay, okay,"

Jaemin then handed the sketchbook, which quickly snatched by Renjun.

"But there is someone cuter that I know,"

"Who?" Renjun asked with sour face.

"You,"

"Nothing in the world is cuter than Moomin! Take that," Renjun proclaimed.

"But you are really cute, Injunnie,"

"Don’t call me Injunnie,"

"But I like it,"

"No!"

Haechan still thought about Renjun’s earlier suggestion while sipping on his cappuccino. Ignoring Jaemin who keep flirting with Renjun and Renjun being a tsundere like usual.

Please don't remind him about third wheel.

...

Yuta popped his head into the half-opened gate of Huang residence. Someone was just about to open the door of the house. It seemed that he had just arrived before Yuta.

He slowly stepped inside.

"Excuse me,"

The person turned his back. He looked at Yuta in confusion. "Yes?"

"Are you Dong Sicheng?"

Winwin slightly nodded, "Yes, myself,"

"Your package was wrongly send to my apartment,"

"Oh, please put it there. I will take it inside later," Winwin pointed the floor next to him.

Yuta then put the package down at the exact place that Winwin had point.

Winwin sighed without sound. He bowed to the young man in front of him. "Thank you so much, sir,"

"Wait,"

When he would turn around, his right wrist suddenly gripped tightly. Winwin's earlier warm smile faded the moment his eyes catched the serious, intimidating look from Yuta.

"You're not human,"

Winwin’s eyes widened in horror.

How could that person know?!

"Your aroma is like Suzaku*,"

"I—I don't understand what you mean," Winwin said, trying to release the grip that was far too strong for an ordinary human.

Who is this person actually?

Sorcerer?

Or worse, an evil creature?

Winwin’s thought interrupted when different aura increasingly grew stronger around Yuta.

Deep, dark red.

Domination.

Ambition.

Blood.

Lust.

He started feeling dizzy by the immense aura.

What should he do right now?

"Oh, sorry,"

Yuta released the grip on Winwin quickly, realizing that he had scared him a lot. His cold, serious expression immediately melted into warm one. "I just didn't expect to meet the similar being like me. I'm Momotaro, the Peach Boy. I'm from Japan. Nice to meet you, um—"

"Fenghuang,"

"Oh, the Chinese phoenix?"

Winwin nervously chuckled, "Actually I’m different with phoenix, but it’s okay,"

"Once again, nice to meet you," Yuta extended his right hand, who later accepted by Winwin and they shook their hands.

"Sorry if I was a bit rude before," he then bowed his back at almost 90 degrees.

"Don’t worry. It's okay, really,"

Yuta straightened his back again and nodded with a smile. "You can call me Yuta. That's my human name,"

"Please call me Winwin, Yuta,"

"Okay, Winwin,"

Yuta’s lips stretched into a wide smile that was so bright, like the sun rising in the eastern horizon. A smile that somehow made Winwin's chest filled with warmth.

A warmth that he never felt for thousands of years.

...

"Jeno~"

Jeno suddenly looked up at his window. "Oh, Mark," he murmured calmly, even though on the inside he was extremely surprised and his heart was pounding fast.

How are you not surprised if someone called you and suddenly entered through the window?!

Especially if you had make sure that the window was already locked.

Thank God it was the Sandman, not a thief.

"Where is the others?" Mark asked, his gaze explored to the entire room, whom he believed to be Jeno's bedroom.

Jeno shrugged his shoulders, "Take a walk maybe,"

"Why are you not going with them?"

"I just want to stay at home,"

Both of them were silent for a while. As far as Mark knows, Jeno is not the talkative type like Haechan and Chenle, but not quiet either. Only sometimes—

"I thought that I only able to see you at night,"

—he has a bad sense at jokes.

"Of course not! Do you think I’m same like ghost?!" Mark grumbled. A fantasy figure like him does not supposed to be equated with a lowly spiritual creature like ghost.

Seeing the Sandman’s funny reaction, Jeno laughed in low yet soft tone. The young Lee smiled broadly, his eyes crinkled into a beautiful eye smile. More than enough to made Mark mesmerized and erased all of his negative feelings.

Like a soothing stream in Heaven, like melodious singing of angels’s choir.

"Woah, you can play guitar?" Mark questioned, after realized the item on Jeno's lap from earlier.

"Yeah. But I’m still learning, actually,"

"Can you try playing a song?" he pleaded.

Jeno nodded. "Sure,"

...

Ten walked slowly around one of the seven grand columns in his palace, each representing one of the Earth’s continents. These neatly, detailed columns stores thousands of small compartments, which contained the glass tubes filled with the baby teeth of the children in each compartments.

The one in front of him was Europe continent. Despite not as full as the other continent columns in the current century, he felt relieved that there were children who still believed in him.

Suddenly a little fairy approached him.

"What’s wrong?" he asked.

The Tooth Fairy frowned confusedly. Trying to analyze the quick words that delivered to him via telepathy.

Ten's sense of hearing suddenly catched a mysterious hum behind him. Suddenly he turned 180 degrees. He quickly flapped his wings, chasing the long shadow of the figure created by the afternoon sun. He chased the intruder around the palace.

The chase stopped in a giant room with a giant painting, himself receiving the teeth from the children, in the middle of the stone wall. The bright sun light made the figure clearer in the eyes of the Tooth Fairy.

The mysterious figure turned around. " _Sawat dii_ *, Ten," he greeted.

Ten gasped in disbelief and shock.

"Yukhei?"

The person just grinned casually.

Then disappeared in a second.

Another little fairy approached him, giving news that worsen the situation.

One stored teeth tube have gone.

* * *

.

.

.

Here is Johnny's fashion for this chapter 

Sorta like his typical clothes as Man in the Moon.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliang = Commonly known as Thai iced coffee  
> Bugeoppang = A Korean fish-shaped pastry stuffed with sweetened red bean paste  
> Suzaku = The Japanese name of Vermillion Bird, a mythological bird-like spirit creature and one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations.  
> Sawat dii = Thai language for hello
> 
> There are a lot of things happened lately about NCT, like :  
> 1\. Haechan get well soon. ಥ_ಥ Don't forget to rest a lot, eat a lot of healthy food, and don't forget to drink your medicine no matter how bitter it taste. (￣∇￣)  
> 2\. Mark finally graduated from NCT Dream. (T_T) Congratulation, Mark! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ Thank you so much for taking care those bunch of moody teenagers. I hope the Dream OT7 get a fixed unit in the future or able to reunite in NCT U. ^^  
> 3\. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, QIAN KUN!!!  
> 4\. While Mark, Taeyong, and Doyoung participate in archery the upcoming ISAC, Yuta, Jungwoo, and Johnny will participate in the penalty shoot! Finally our football expert, Yuta and Jungwoo, can show their skills! (ᗒᗨᗕ)  
> 5\. WAYV IS COMING! HOLD ON YOUR WIGS!  
> 6\. OMG WHY SUDDENLY ALL OF THEM LOOKS SO HOT AND SEDUCING IN THE TEASERS???? (◯Δ◯∥)  
> 7\. TEEEENNNN!!! (≧∀≦)  
> 8\. Is that really our precious little chick Winwin??? ΣΣ(ﾟДﾟ;) BECAUSE HE LOOKS SO SEXY!!! TEN WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO HIM  
> 9\. OMG LUCAS LOOK SO DAMN HOT!!! （・□・；）  
> 10\. OMG OMG OMG KUUUUNNNNN!!!! KUN MAMA HAS BECOME KUN DADDY!!! Σ(ＴωＴ)  
> 11\. Yangyang looks so good and fine, like a German prince. (* >ω<) I LOVE HIM  
> 12\. XIAOJUUUUNNNN!!! DAMN YOUR EYEBROWS!!! I LOVE YOOOUUU (●♡∀♡) (✿♥‿♥✿)  
> 13\. Hendery! OMG YOU LOOK AWESOME (♡＾▽＾♡)  
> 14\. My wig has long gone snatched. Thank you (✿╹◡╹)
> 
> Do you guys get the two reference from this chapter? （＾ω＾）


	5. Tink Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, I changed my username from Jung_Ajeng to Empathy_Supremacist. Sorry not to tell about it before.

Tinkerbell.

Who doesn’t know her?

The sweet, cute, tiny company of the famous Peter Pan.

Pixie dust was her magic.

Ringing bell was her song.

It was no secret that she loves Peter Pan wholeheartedly.

She does everything for him, risk anything for him, always by his side no matter what happen.

But alas, the forever young choose Wendy, the stranger he just meet.

Poor little Tinkerbell.

…

Of all season who embraced the world each year, Doyoung’s favorite one was spring. Spring itself identical with sweet, warm and blossoming love that matched in harmony with warm temperatures and blooming flowers in that season.

By the way about love.

If someone asked him about love, Doyoung would reply that he himself didn't think much at the prospect of having a lover or a soulmate. For him, the more important thing to think was the preparation of Easter eggs for the upcoming spring—while maybe still five months left.

For him too, someone’s age must be used properly and wisely, especially for those who were chosen by fate to be eternal like him. The problem of having a lover or family was just ordinary human affairs.

After all, he was happy to have fellow Guardians whom he considered to be his own family. People that he cared, protected, and loved unconditionally.

Well, nothing unpredictable like friend-turned-lover would happen, right?

…

Doyoung hummed Easter hymn while painting one of the eggs using his favorite small brush.

It was a routine to give motifs and colors to thousands, or maybe millions, magical Easter eggs that lined up neatly like real living things. Considering he didn't have subordinates like Santa Claus and Fairy Tooth, so he had to do everything by himself. From painting the eggs to delivering those small, oval objects.

Even so, he enjoyed doing his job alone. No interruption, no loud voices. Just him and his magical eggs in his Heaven-like Warren.

So far no one had reached his place, including the Guardians. Well, exception to Taeil, his very first and close friend. Both of them pretty much close since Taeil was the first Guardian and his the second. The Santa Claus also an enjoyable company who understood him so well. That was why Doyoung entrusted Taeil with his Warren location.

After all, he just wanted to keep his Warren only to himself and his trusted friend. If there were more and more people coming, it wouldn’t be his paradise again, right?

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from the bush near him. The sound was so loud that the eggs that originally stood up straight then fell like ordinary eggs.

Doyoung cautiously stood up from his sitting position. His eyes set focused on the bush right at the bottom of the hill, 10 steps only from him. His right hand, swift and skillfully, picked up the boomerang that was slung on his right waist.

After a few seconds in anticipation, finally something came out.

Doyoung quickly positioned to throw his weapon at—

"Ouch ..."

—a man with blue hair?

The Easter Bunny lowered the boomerang he had raised high. "I thought who," he released a sigh of relief.

The mysterious young man remained still in his awkward fall down position after struggling to come out from the thick bush, head kept facing down, tiny moan of pain barely escaped his mouth.

Doyoung walked toward that person, then lent a hand toward him. "Come on. I’ll help you get up,"

The blue hair man lifted his head up, facing Doyoung with the mixture of shame and hesitation before accepting his hand.

"Are you lost?"

There is no verbal answer. Only a soft, low nod from him.

Doyoung tilted his head, observing this person from top to toe and front to slight sight of his back. "What's your name? I'm Doyoung,"

The man stared at Doyoung with those small gleaming orbs, seemingly regained his confidence to lock his sight to his interlocutor longer. That was followed with both corners of his mouth quirked up into a cute, shy smile.

His smiling face kinda reminded the Easter Bunny of an iconic cartoon named Micky Mouse.

"Jungwoo ...,"

He took a little breath from his mouth.

"Kim Jungwoo,"

…

Feeling tired after intensively playing PUBG on their own smartphones, Jeno and Jaemin decided to lay lazily on the queen-sized bed wrapped by Smurf-themed bedspread, seeing the dimly-lit ceiling.

"Have you done the homework yet?"

"Seohyun _seonsaengnim_ one?"

"Yep,"

"Almost. Should be finished next night,"

"I already done it the night she gave us the homework,"

Jaemin clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Genius," the young Na then groaned in displeasure hearing the satisfied giggle from his best friend. "Come on, Jeno. We should have fun now. Not talking about school," he pouted.

"But it’s time to sleep, Jaemin," the young Lee insisted.

"Noooo. I still want to—hoammm,"

"Bedtime story~" Jeno enthusiastically snuggled closer to Jaemin.

Jaemin let a short sigh of defeat. Well, it was hard to be a winner in other people’s house. "Fiiiine,"

It had been a routine since the first time Jaemin stayed at Jeno’s house all night, or people usually called sleepover, there was always this bedtime story. Usually the owner of the house, in this case Jeno, would start to tell about anything he found interesting or funny on that day, then Jaemin would take his turn. Jaemin personally didn’t mind too much or annoyed by it since it was his best friend request. But he wished they continued playing another game for fun.

"Mark came here this afternoon,"

Jaemin turned sideways facing his friend now, eyes filled with nothing but surprise. "Eh? Suddenly?"

"Yeah. Maybe just a random visit," he guessed. Usually when Mark wanted to play with them, he would come to them when they were together, not coming to one of them. "And he asked me to play my guitar,"

"Ah, he must be so excited when you playing it," Wide, amused smile curved in his face the moment Jaemin imagined Mark’s hilarious reaction.

Jeno chuckled in a low, soft voice. "You know Mark,"

"And you?"

"Well, just some hangout with Injunnie and Haechan," Jaemin replied, still with the wide smile.

Injunnie?

Jeno furrowed his forehead for a moment. Why that nickname sounded familiar even though he just heared it for the first time?

"Jen,"

"Yeah?"

"Is it normal if I have crush on my friend?"

“Huh?”

Jaemin gave him a pleading look. That was neither kitty eyes nor puppy eyes. Just Jaemin’s signature pleading look.

But it wouldn’t affect Jeno who was pissed off deep in the heart by the question.

"Dunno,"

"Yak! I asked seriously!"

Jeno rolled his eyes, a bit overwhelmed by the young Na’s eagerness. "I’m not a love expert like Heechul _seonsaengnim_ , Jaemin-ah," He then turned his back with a snort.

"Jenoooo," the young Na whined. "Answer me,"

"Nah, sleep,"

“Jenoooooo,”

Jeno pretended to be deaf, to be asleep, as long as until Jaemin gave up and be quiet and then drifted into the dream world.

In his attempt to sleep at the awkward situation, he tried to blocked the memory that suddenly surfaced. But it was failed because Jeno didn’t intend to hold it longer.

The memory.

Jaemin might forget about it, but Jeno clearly remembered that he had ask him with the same question back then.

…

***Flashback***

That day the sun shone bright and warm in the clear blue sky. Hundreds of cherry blossoms in Seoul still looked fresh from their first bloom near the middle of April. Spring breeze passed gently, carrying some fall out petals to unknown place, near the bottom of their tree or far to the other side. That day, Jaemin invited Jeno to join his little, sudden spring picnic at the nearest park from their high school.

Jeno thought this was the perfect time to tell about his long crush to the young Na, his best friend who always spend time with him the most than the others, especially in their first year in high school. The scenery, the quiet atmosphere, just two of them, no interruption. It looked exactly like in the drama he currently watched.

"Jaemin-ah,"

"What?"

"Do you think it’s normal if you have a crush on your best friend?"

Jaemin slightly nodded. "Yeah, pretty much okay. That’s normal," he answered as he played with one of the fallen petals he took before, focus on it rather than the person next to him.

Jeno just smiled. It was a thin smile because when he smiled a bit too wide, his eyes would crinkle and he would not see Jaemin’s reaction. And he wanted to see it so much.

So he waited. He waited and stared with his whole heart. Because he knew, Jaemin was good at understanding hidden meaning in language lesson.

Then Jaemin stopped playing with the cherry blossom petal and put it down. "Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" the young Na throwed a confused look at him.

It was as fast as lightning but Jeno was able to capture it in his eyes. How the realization dawned on Jaemin’s face. Pupil dilated, mouth agape, several blinks, a lot of shock. And God, it was wonderful. "Jeno, you can’t be—?"

Jaemin let a short, suppressed sigh. "Me?" he asked in a huge amount of disbelief.

Jeno chuckled in a low, soft voice and nodded.

"But I thought you gonna be crushing on someone better. Like Hyunjin,"

Jeno’s amused expression suddenly switched into confused. "Wait. Which Hyunjin*?"

"Well, since you’re not really close with the Kim, I think the Hwang one,"

"Nah, I saw him whipped to Chenle’s foxy classmate. His name, umm … —Jeongin! Yeah, Yang Jeongin,"

"How do you know it?"

"Of course I know it because he always asked me to accompany him to Chenle’s school. He was so shy to even stare at Jeongin. But now? Hyunjin can’t even stop to flirt and doing skinship with him just a day," he explained with a bit of annoyance.

Jaemin then giggled. "Ah, I see,"

Jeno snorted at Jaemin’s reaction, but smiled shortly afterward realizing that Jaemin was entertained by his story.

Surely he could not wait for their dates later—

"But we’re still best friends, right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, crushing on someone doesn’t always lead to a romantic relationship. Not to be mean, though,"

There was a silence, before Jeno forced a smile followed with awkward laugh.

"Yeah, of course,"

Jaemin then kept talking, about how he didn’t like cliché love things in drama, about how he was unsure about his love in the future, how for him friendship was more important than puppy love. But Jeno barely hear anything now.

This was not what he expected to be.

This was not what he hoped to be.

Jeno thought that day would end up with the two of them admitting each other’s crush and tomorrow or days later they started an awkward yet exciting dates.

But reality gave him a harsh truth; his own crush ended up become an unrequited love.

***Flashback End***

…

"So, you were walking around your big house, then slipped on a banana peel, fell into a big hole, and ended up here?"

"Yeah," Jungwoo confirmed Doyoung’s own summary of the explanation-or rather story, that he had told before.

Doyoung had a blank face tried to process the story again with his logical thinking. Silence overtook him for a few minutes.

Well, that was not the weirdest story that he ever heard.

The Easter Bunny then started doing his previous job again. Everything still the same, except now there was this weird but cute Kim Jungwoo who sit beside him.

"You live alone in your house?" Doyoung asked, breaking another silence between him and the stranger.

Despite focusing on the egg that he painted, he knew that Jungwoo was shaking his head once. "No. I live with my boyfriend,"

"Oh,"

Jungwoo played with his own fingers. A flush crept up his face when he imagined the person that he loved so much. "We have long been in a relationship. He is brave, carefree, and funny. Such a huge contrast to me. It’s like … we are meant to complete each other," If there was a mirror, surely Jungwoo would have thought that his face had the same color as cherry.

Doyoung nodded and hummed lazily.

Here we go again, he thought.

The moment he finished two eggs, Doyoung turned his head to the blue-haired man. "So, where is your beloved boyfriend when you fell into the big hole?"

"He is doing a secret mission right now, like in the movies. Infiltrating enemy’s place, take the important object, and give it to the boss, "

Confuse dawned at the Easter Bunny’s face.

"Besides, I already used with this situation," he continued. "I love challenging my soul. Facing danger, everytime could lost my life, and so on," Jungwoo ended it with a confident smile that was very unlike his shy demeanour before.

Doyoung throwed semi-displeased look at him.

"… okay,"

…

Doyoung knew very well that of all The Guardians, he had a very bad relationship with Ten. That mischievous fairy always annoyed and made him upset with things that he even couldn't count. And one of the most was when he throwed him into total confusion like now. 

The Easter Bunny folded his hands in front of his chest. "What happened?" he asked in lazy but concerned tone.

Short story, after took Jungwoo to the right hole headed for his home, one of Ten's little fairies came with message for him to come immediately to the palace. There he found the Tooth Fairy was pacing back and forth and seemingly too busy with his own mind. 

"He stole the teeth tube," Ten answered, for the first time he voiced since Doyoung came.

Doyoung raised his right eyebrow.

"Who?"

The man in green suit stopped with a worried look. "Yukhei," he then walking again with a thinking pose. "But how he can do it?"

"Who is Yukhei?"

"Wait, that’s why he couldn’t be detected by you and the fairies?" he whispered loud to himself. 

"Jesus," Doyoung huffed as his patience over. "Can you just tell me exactly what happened, Ten?!"

Ten only snorted at Doyoung's exasperated act. "Someone I know stole one of the teeth tubes. And, neither me nor you noticed it!" he replied with the same frustated tone.

"That’s just a random tube, right? Why so serious?"

The Tooth Fairy certainly unpleased with his comrade's reply. He then put both of his hands at his waist. "Well, here’s the problem, Mr. Angry Bunny,"

Ten took a deep breath trying to calm himself since it was useless being emotional at times like this.

"The teeth inside that tube,"

"It’s belonged to Taeyong,"

Doyoung's eyes went round with horror.

…

Jaemin went home earlier than what Jeno expect. He told him that there was something important his parents asked him to do. Leaving the young Lee all alone in his home.

Jeno himself had used with this loneliness, since his parents, Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae, very rarely went home after they get promoted to handle the Busan branch of the company where they worked. He supposed to move with them, but Jeno chose to stay in Seoul because he didn’t want to be separated from his new, close friends after they just met outside the dream world at that time.

It was a hard choice indeed. But with determination, he had made up his mind. Surprisingly, instead of being sad, both of his parents were proud of his choice. They promised him to try as often as possible to come home and keep in contact with him.

The young Lee let out a relief sigh after finishing his breakfast. He then got up, put the dishes at the wastafel, and cleaned them. 

He startled when there was a loud creaked sound of door.

Jeno glanced to the back before carefully put the dishes to the dish rack beside. The light brown haired turned around and step slowly to the middle room with full alertness.

"Hello?"

He looked around the room that half-dim because he didn’t turn on the light.

"Jaemin-ah?" 

Silence.

"Come on, Jaemin-ah," he whined. "I’m not in the mood for hide-and-seek—"

Jeno flinched a bit when the door behind him creaked loudly. The same sound he heard before.

He slowly turned his back, heart beating fast inside his ribcage like it would explode. Gathering all of his last courage, he entered the room.

The room itself was pitch black. His left hand nervously tapped on the wall beside the door to look for the switch. Fortunately he found it in a second and then the room was bright by the light.

Honestly Jeno never entered this room before, as long as he remembered. It was an almost empty grey room with little space. There was only a big mirror with carved ebony frame and not far in front of him a medium-sized window which was opened because of strong wind from the outside.

‘Ah, that’s why the door creaked open,’

Jeno sighed in relief and a few seconds later closed the window. Seeing the closed window suddenly reminded him about Mark’s previous visit. Maybe he should go outside today despite no one invited him to.

He idly looked at the mirror that almost as tall as him, seeing his fine reflection for a while.

When Jeno turned off the light and closed the door, his reflection stayed.

And its mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

…

Since Renjun's parents came home yesterday, the Huang residence was not as quiet as before. Although his father, Sehun, had to go back to work in the main office in Incheon, taking care of the documents as the company's boss, at least there was Luhan who chose to take a break from his job as his husband's personal secretary.

Winwin touched his forefinger to the axis of the jasmine-scented candle on the nightstand, lit the small-sized candle in a flash. The young man then joined Luhan who already sit on the long sofa facing the glass door of the lounge.

"How is it at home, Sicheng? Everything alright?" Luhan asked.

"Yes. Nothing bad has happened so far,"

He sighed in relief. "Ah, thank goodness,"

"May I?"

"Sure,"

Winwin then directed his right palm to the porcelain cup, carefully heating up the tea inside until the temperature was warm enough.

" _Xie xie_ ,"

He nodded.

Luhan himself did not surprised by Winwin's magical abilities. He had known the young man very well since he was a child.

Winwin, or Dong Sicheng, whose real identity was Fenghuang, had been a guardian of the Huang family for generations, keeping them away from all black magic and mystical creatures that had evil intentions. But as time passed by, things like that were almost gone. So Winwin tended to spend time alone inside the Huang Family's old house in Beijing.

Therefore, Luhan offered Winwin to live with him in South Korea to accompany his only child since he and his husband were busy taking care of work.

So far, only Renjun who hadn't known the true identity of Winwin. Meanwhile Sehun had known it since his and Luhan marriage where he had vowed to protect the Fenghuang’s identity and would not tell anyone as long as he was breathing.

"But lately, I feel a lot of yin energy," Winwin continued.

Yin.

It symbolized darkness.

As Fenghuang, he also symbolized yin. However, yin on himself was the symbol of calm, peace and submission. Contrary to almost all false perceptions by the general public of yin; horrible, evil, dominant, full of seduction. Those perceptions actually more belonged to the bad yin. Because yin consisted of the good and the bad or the evil, too.

"This energy is different. I have never felt this strong and fierce evil yin before," said the Fenghuang, his hands curled into trembled, tight fist. "My gut always said that something bad—no, very bad, will happen as soon as possible. I’m really afraid that—that I—I—"

Luhan quickly put his cup on the floor and stroked his back, trying to calm the young man whose breath was ragged. "Ssshhh. Breath, Sicheng. Take a deep breath," he suggested.

Winwin did exactly what the older Huang said. At first it was hard, then a few moments later he felt better. "Thank you," he sighed and turned his head slightly to the bottom.

"Is it that bad?"

Winwin, still lowering his head, only nodded.

There was an awkward silence between them for a while, before Luhan started to speak again.

"After this, maybe me and Sehun will be busy again. So, please protect Renjun. Protect him from the worst thing that you mean," the older Huang begged. He took both of Winwin’s arm with hopeful hold.

Winwin wasn't sure.

He once protected someone.

Someone so close and dearest to him.

But he failed.

He was careless.

And that person died.

He was afraid so much to repeat his horrible mistake again.

But he didn't want to lose another person he wanted to protect for the second time.

So, Winwin just nodded his head again, this time firmly.

Although full of doubts.

...

"I’m going!"

Renjun closed the gate door and start walking. Happy smile plastered on his beautiful face. He hummed with joy and played with his jacket a little.

Tonight his family would eat hotpot* for dinner. His father had made sure to come home earlier at five in the afternoon so they could start the dinner together.

It was been a long time since his family had a dinner together. Before his father’s company became as big as now and got many clients from all around Asia, they usually had a dinner together every night and his father always told him his youth story with some of his friends’ fathers, like Jisung’s father and Jaemin’s father. Sehun even surprised that his son befriending his friends’ child, too, despite now they lived with their own families in different sides of Seoul.

Also the fact that at dinner tonight they would eat Renjun’s favorite food, hotpot. Renjun could not be happier now.

When he turned to the left, the young Huang was startled the moment he almost crashed to someone, who revealed to be Jeno, with a trench coat that matched his light brown hair. Luckily Renjun did not hit that tall, well-built body.

"Gosh, you surprise me!"

"You did, too,"

Renjun sighed, didn’t want to continue arguing about whose more guilty between them. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing around. You?"

"I want to buy some ingredients to make hotpot,"

"Ah, I’ll accompany you,"

Renjun barely believed what Jeno had just said. The young Lee wanted to accompany him? He did not hear it wrong, right? Did Renjun draw too much and watch Moomin—?

—wait, that didn’t have any relation.

"No,"

"Why?"

"Just … —no. I want to go alone,"

"Please,"

"I told you I want to go alone," Renjun insisted with a slight annoyance.

"If there is something bad happen to you?"

"Please?" Jeno persuaded with a pleasing look that Renjun have often see but still able to melt his heart.

The young Huang huffed. "Fine! Whatever,"

"Okay, let’s go!"

Jeno slipped his hand into Renjun’s body, embracing his waist so there was no distance between them. His nose nuzzling to the back of his ear. He could taste the smell of musky sandalwood that emanated from the side of his friend’s neck.

Somehow he wanted to sip that smooth skin, peppering it with small kisses, whispering thousand of lovely praises—

"Jeno," Renjun scolded while slightly tilting his head from the young Lee.

Jeno quickly ended his embrace to the less taller boy. "Hehehe. Sorry," 

Deep down he knew that the young Huang enjoyed it. 

…

"Jeffrey,"

Said person turned his head toward the voice’s origin direction. He blinked in pure surprise since he didn’t see him coming. "Ah, Jack Frost,"

Taeyong who still in the middle of air then landed smoothly in front of Jeffrey. "Hello," he greeted with thin, warm smile.

"It’s a pleasure to be able to meet you again," Jeffrey bowed his head slightly. The young man couldn’t bear to hold his happy, wide smile.

The Jack Frost nodded. "It’s nice to see you, too,"

"I can’t believe you really come to this place," the young man said.

"Well … " Taeyong thinking for a few moments. It was another day of him patrolling around Seoul since the meeting with Man in the Moon. He didn’t catch any appearance of albtraum tonight. So he just flying across the big city and that was when he saw Jeffrey standing few meters apart to what he assumed as Namsan Tower. "I’m curious about this Namsan Tower you told before,"

Jeffrey tried to hold his smile. "I don’t see that as the right answer," he commented.

"You didn’t even ask a question," Taeyong replied with little pout. But he was right, though.

Jeffrey laughed quietly that the Jack Frost barely heard. "Oh, I’m sorry, my bad,"

Taeyong's pout quickly replaced with thin smile. "Nah, don’t mind it," He later looked around for a while.

"So, that tower is Namsan Tower?"

"Right,"

As if able to read Taeyong's mind, Jeffrey asked, "Are you looking for the view?" which is then answered with a nod from the Jack Frost. "If you really want to see it clearly, you should see at the observatory up there," he pointed at a glance upwards.

"Or, you could see from here. Please follow me,"

"Ah, okay,"

Both of them, with Jeffrey leading, walked to a wide area which was bounded by fences covered with a lot of locks. The Jack Frost then took a red-colored lock. "There are so many locks here," 

"It was love lock,"

"Love lock?"

Jeffrey nodded. "Whenever a couple visited here, they hanged up the lock with their names written on it. They believed that it would make their love last forever," he explained. 

Taeyong mumbled 'oh' as he let go the lock.

Sometimes human were oddly unique.

He followed the young man in suit to the corner side with least love locks.

"It is all yours,"

"Wow," the Jack Frost murmured in awe watcing the whole Seoul from there. It was like the stars in the sky were decorating the entire city. 

"It’s beautiful, isn’t it?"

Taeyong nodded firmly, unconsciously smiling with admiration like a child's first time in amusement park. "Yeah, one of the most beautiful I have ever seen,"

Jeffrey silently watched Taeyong, pleased by the reaction of the person he idolized. Until he noticed something.

"Excuse me,"

His hand reached to the snow-like white hair, brushing the strands carefully. 

Meanwhile Taeyong transfixed with the sudden touch. Somehow feeling familiar with this moment, like it once happened in his past. But he could not remember it well.

"There is a leaf stuck in your hair," Jeffrey said. 

"Oh, thanks,"

Jeffrey smiled softly. "Your welcome,"

At first Taeyong doubted it, but now he was surer that Jeffrey’s presence gave a comfortable feeling for him. The comfort that urged him to always meet, to always talk to him, to always stay close. The comfort that gave him nostalgia.

Jeffrey looked back at the scenery. "I thought that when we parted away, it would be our first and last meet. But seems that fate still have a plan for both of us," 

"You’re right," the Jack Frost agreed.

'I'm glad to meet and know you, too,' he added in his mind.

"Do you have any plan after this? Or just going home?" 

"I’m going to meet a friend," Jeffrey answered.

"Right now?"

"We could still have some talk,"

Taeyong shook his head. "No, you better meet him as soon as possible," he suggested. "I also have to go now,"

"Please be careful,"

The Jack Frost smiled. "You, too,"

"Jack Frost,"

"Yeah, Jeffrey?

"I would be here if you want to meet me again,"

His smile widened. "Sure,"

…

Haechan let out a loud sigh. His thumb pressed the off button on the television remote.

Tonight he was alone again. There were no interesting shows on the television at this time.  

"Bored,"

As soon as Haechan turned, his face faced someone in mere centimeters apart.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly Haechan pulled his body away from the mysterious figure until he almost fell from the couch.

" _Aigoo_ , Mark! I thought you're robber!"

The Sandman who supposed to feel guilty, instead putting up a big smile. "Shocked?" Mark asked rhetorically and started giggling.

"Very much, you moron!" Haechan blurted out loudly with deadly glare. He then looked away as he snorted in annoyance.

Mark, who saw Haechan's sullen attitude that seemed cute, could only laugh crisply. He really wanted to pinch those cheeks, but decided to hold on. If he continued to annoy him, especially in that angry state, Haechan could beating him to death.

"Sorry, sorry,"

"Huh!

"Don't be angry," said the sand spirit.

Haechan turned slightly to his left, precisely Mark, with his mouth pursed forward into a pout. He hummed shortly with still burning irritation.

"By the way, your house is very quiet," Mark commented, remembering that when he visited the house the atmosphere was always crowded. Mainly because of Haechan's family. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents are in Daegu," Haechan answered as he tidied his cloth.

"What are they doing?"

"They go to a wedding reception. About a week,"

"Ooooh,"

Suddenly Haechan remembered Renjun's suggestion yesterday about asking Mark to stay at his house while accompanying him. And coincidentally, the same person was coming and with him right now. Should he just ask?

"Mark,"

"Yeah?"

"Want you to accompany me?"

"Huh?"

"W-well, you don't need to accompany me until morning. Just until I sleep" Haechan explained, his tone rather nervous. "So, do you want?"

Mark fell silent, thinking.

Haechan felt his heart pounding hard waiting for an answer from the Sandman whose gaze locked tightly on his eye beads.

Is it just him or Mark being 10 times more handsome when he is quiet and thinking seriously?

Gosh, calm yourself, Lee Donghyuck!

He is Mark, not your idol!

"Well, sure"

" _JINJJA_?! AAAAAAA! _GOMAWOOOO_!"

The young boy spontaneously bumped into the Sandman in a very tight hug, until both of them lay supine on the sofa with Haechan above Mark. As if forgetting the fact that he was still upset at him.

"Ouch, Haechan! H-heavy!"

…

It was close to midnight when the Pitch Black stepped into the quiet Seoul Forest. 

"Hey, Jaehyun!"

The Boogyeman turned his gaze towards the nearby park bench, where a tall man with black overcoat, dirty white turtleneck jumper, and maroon pants stood up from it. He waved excitedly at Jaehyun.

"You came very fast," Jaehyun said as he headed to him.

"Well, I'm in a good mood after some kisses from my baby," he grinned happily. "Oh, yeah. I've brought it according to your requirement,"

Jaehyun was amazed when he received a small green tube from Lucas. "You were able to infiltrate Fairy Tooth Palace and come out alive? Incredible," 

"Well, I'm a better and greater intruder than Robin Hood itself. This is fact," Lucas boasted himself and then laughed . 

The Boogeyman only pulled the right corner of his lips amused.

No one would have thought that a cheerful and humorous person like Lucas, was the same being with a terrifying predatory monster in Chinese myth.

Nian*.

"You know," Jaehyun dropped the tube into the shadow below him who swallowed it like a snake, "You better suited as a child entertainer in an amusement park or kindergarten teacher with personalities like that," 

Lucas tilted his head. "Unfortunately, I have a problem with children. Just like you, Jaehyun,"

"I don't eat those tiny, fragile bodies, Lucas,"

"Yeah, whatever," Lucas rolled his eyes. His posture after that shifted into readiness.

"So how?"

Jaehyun was silent for a while before holding out his left hand. "It's nice to be working with you," Lucas then accepted it with excitement. "Me, too,"

"We have a lot of plans to discuss,"

Those jet black eyes glinted with malice.

"Particularly about awakening Nightmare Prince,"

* * *

.

.

.

Lucas's fashion for this chapter is inspired from this scene

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin=> So, so far that I know is in K-Pop there is two Hyunjin: Kim Hyunjin from Loona and Hwang Hyunjin from Stray Kids. Both are 00l like Jeno-Jaemin-Renjun-Haechan.  
> Hotpot = a Chinese cooking method, prepared with a simmering pot of soup stock at the dining table, containing a variety of East Asian foodstuffs and ingredients. While the hot pot is kept simmering, ingredients are placed into the pot and are cooked at the table, in a manner similar to fondue. Typical hot pot dishes include thinly sliced meat, leaf vegetables, mushrooms, wontons, egg dumplings, tofu, and seafood. The cooked food is usually eaten with a dipping sauce. (Wikipedia)  
> Nian = a beast that lives under the sea or in the mountains. Every year at the beginning of Chinese New Year, it comes out of its hiding place to feed. It would eat the crops and sometimes the villagers, mostly children. (Wikipedia)
> 
> I'm sorry for the very long await. (⋟﹏⋞)  
> During this six months I had a writer block and I was so frustated. ╥﹏╥ Everytime I opened my draft, I couldn't figure out any ideas.ヽ(´Д`;)ﾉ I hope that for the next chapters it won't take a long time to update. 
> 
> Btw, CONGRATULATION WAYV FOR YOUR DEBUT AND NCT 127 FOR YOUR COMEBACK!!! (ᗒᗨᗕ)  
> If one of you tought that WayV's debut is in January (it's predebut) but it later revealed actually in May, don't worry. You're not alone. (´；ω；｀)  
> So, about WayV 'Take Off' MV :   
> 1\. DONG SICHENG! DONG SICHEEEEENG!!!!  
> 2\. Biker gang, wohooo!  
> 3\. Xiaojun is an angel, period.   
> 4\. YANGYANG DON'T JUST THROW THAT HELMET! PICK IT AGAIN!  
> 5\. Young Master Hendery. OMG his prince vibe!  
> 6\. The silver uniforms are cool.  
> 7\. Kun, you own that plane, I know.  
> 8\. Lucas, dear Lucas. Please. Don't wreck my bias list!  
> 9\. TEN LEADS THE DANCE BREAK! HELL YEAH!  
> 10\. The choreography is so lit!  
> Then about NCT 127 'Superhuman' MV :  
> 1\. The CGI, the effects. it's soooo futuristic, wow!  
> 2\. Let's go, Lee Taeyong! Show 'em!  
> 3\. Jungwoo's best hair  
> 4\. Really love Haechan's part  
> 5\. Mark and Johnny part OMG  
> 6\. Doyoung as Naruto  
> 7\. Taeil side view, oh God  
> 8\. JUNG JAEHYUN, STOP! STOP YOUR BIAS-WRECKING STARE!  
> 9\. YUTA, NO! DON'T SHOW YOUR CHEST!  
> 10\. The choreography is AWESOME!  
> Also congrats NCT 127 for your success world tour. ♡＾▽＾♡ I wish they could visit my country. But for now, I just want them to rest and fully recover. (T⌓T)  
> And now NCT Dream are going to have a comeback with We Boom. Can't wait! (≧▽≦)
> 
> See you next chapter. Feel free to comment ^^


End file.
